Dakota Layton
Dakota Layton (born on November 1, 1989), is an independent professional wrestler, who has recently signed a contract for global company Ring of Beauty and touring the NWA independent scene. History When a young female entered the facilities of the Funking Conservatory Professional Wrestling School, no one really knew much about the quiet scarlet, but as soon as she tied her wrestling boots on and got down to training, people soon took an interest in Dakota Layton. After training each and every week with some of Japans and North America’s young stars of the future, Dakota managed to graduate at the top of her class and began wrestling under the tutorage of her instructors. After many months the now proclaimed “Nightmare Child” broke away from her tutors and ventured off on her own into the independent scene in North America, wrestling in many small companies and travelling all star shows before heading out to New Japan. There she fought some of her fellow wrestlers at the Funking Conservatory Professional Wrestling School graduates in many classic encounters before venturing off to Europe. After wrestling in Italy, Germany and France, Dakota finally joined a promotion in the United Kingdom where she encounter a wrestler known as Leah Scott. The two had instant ring chemistry both formed an alliance known as Evolutionary Change. After successfully fulfilling their contractual obligations in the UK, Dakota and Leah headed back to the United States and began to wrestle in small companies, it would be there where a Ring of Beauty superstar by the name of Miss Evangelista would watch with great interest in the duo. Ring Of Beauty Scouting the tag collaboration over many shows, Miss Evangelista and her agent Anton Johnson approached Dakota and Leah about the possibility of joining her in the ring of beauty. After a short deliberation they both accepted and with the influence of Mr Johnson, Dakota Layton and Leah Scott where official members of the ring of beauty, and got thrown into the mix with a dark match against Roxxxie and Christa Roberts, and winning. After that primetime the company is seeking a new television deal leaving the wrestlers to have a small hiatus until the television deal is maintained. Championships Accomplishments Ring of Beauty *Championships N/A *Awards N/A In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Living Nightmare'' (Double Underhook Facebuster into a Crippler Crossface) **''Chokeslam'' (only in the RoB) *'Signature moves in RoB' ** Powerbomb ** Sleeper slam ** Gorilla Press Slam ** DDT ** Bear Hug ** Human Torture Rack ** Piledriver ** Neck Breaker ** Shoulder Breaker ** Scoop Slam ** Big Boot ** Power Clothesline ** Sidewalk Slam ** Spear ** Suplex (all varieties) *'Signature moves in NWA' ** Single knee facebreaker ** Frankensteiner ** Bridging swinging fisherman suplex ** Bridging evasion ** Diving hurricanrana ** Sidewalk slam ** Spin kick ** Inverted DDT ** Roll–through counter into a single leg Boston crab ** Rolling neck snap ** Shining wizard ** Diving crossbody ** Northern lights suplex ** Reverse bulldog ** Running front dropkick ** Russian legsweep ** Sitout jawbreaker ** Snapmare followed by a swift kick to the back of the opponent's head ** Triangle choke *'Wrestlers Managed' **Leah Scott *'Nicknames' **"The Nightmare Child" *'Entrance themes' **“Pride” by Seether Match History Ring of Beauty Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers